Love & Hate: War of Human vs Machine
by Hikarigirl18
Summary: AU: On the Human side, Jera the angle of light creates a cat girl named Heart to try and stop the machines. On the Machine side, MURD3R1, creates an evil demon creature, born to kill and wipe out the humans. Will Love be enough?
1. Creation

1

_**Love & Hate:** The epic battle of human vs machine_

On the planet of Neogenosis (nee-o-gee-no-sis), humans and machines near the end of a war. Each side was making one final weapon to defeat the other. The Humans, led by Jera the Angel of Light, versus the Machines, led by a virus robot known as MUR-D3R1 (pronounced m-u-r-d three r one). Jera, despite her resentment for technology, was creating a girl named Heart. MUR-D3R1 was creating an evil demon creature, capable of feeding on human blood. His name was Yami, meaning darkness.

In the laboratory whereHeart is being made: A female scientist watches as a cat girl with little white wings, sleeps in a stasis pod. A single tube in her neck gives her air and nutrients she needs. "It's time to awaken her. A3, take her out of the pod." A mecha-machine with two big crane like arms and two tool equipped arms walks over to the pod. It opens it and with one crane arm holds the cat girl up. It then slowly and gently unscrews the tube and carefully pulls it out. This causes the cat girl to spit up and gasp for air. Her naked body shivers and her tail and wings wrap around her for warmth. The scientist walks over and commands A3 to release the girl. A3 drops her in the scientist's arms and the scientist wraps a warm blanket around her. "There, there child. You'll be alright. You have a new and wonderful life ahead of you."

In the lab where Yami is: A body sat in a liquid filled pod, countless tubes inserted in it. The main life line attached to the top of the neck. "It's time to finish building him," said KI11, the second in command virus robot. The repair-bots obeyed and forced open the pod. Yami was forced to sit up and the life line was painfully unscrewed and ripped out from his neck. A cry was heard coming from his as the rest of the tubes were ripped out. He was carried over to a cold metal table and slammed onto it, belly up. Blinding lights hurt his senses and his arms and legs were brutally restrained to the table. A few tubes were forcefully put back in and one large life support tube was jammed down his throat. It not only knocked him out, but made him take a horrible breath of sterilized air.

The repair-bots went to work and attached demon wings and a demon tail. Then they made a long incision from his chest to his waist and began rebuilding his insides, making it so that he had to survive on human blood. He would be left with that scar forever.

Soon he was finished and every last tube was wrenched out. Yami was extreamly sore and hungry. KI11 sat him up and helped/forced him to drink a vile of blood. "That should help you a little bit. Don't you feel better?" Yami nodded weakly. He was forcefully dressed in tight leather pants, a slit in the back for his tail. Then, a leather collar with a long metal chain was put around his neck. After a moment's rest to catch his breath and fully awaken, KI11 pulled on the chain. "The boss will be coming to see you soon." He then pulled harder, leading Yami along. It was as if KI11 was leading an exotic creature on parade.

"He's perfect. Now, let him loose so he may learn and feed." So Yami, with chain dangling loosely, ran off into the main city.

Heartwoke up in a warm bed. She was dressed in a cute blue jumper dress. Her tail swished around joyfully as her wings rested against her back at a stand still. She scratched her cat ears and then tucked her long blue hair behind them. Her crystal blue eyes looked around curiously.

"Hello my child," Jera said as she sat on the bed.

"Hi."

"Are you ready to go out into the world, Heart?"

"Yes Miss Angel lady Ma'am."

"Please, call me Mother Jera."

"Okay...Mother Jera." Jera kissedHeart on the forehead and then scratched behind her cat ears. She purred and hugged Jera tightly. Jera laughed a kind, motherly laugh and gently satHeart aside. "Go on now my child. Your journey awaits." Heartnodded and ran out of the room and to the main city.

Heart found a peaceful family to stay with during her travels, while Yami spent most nights alone. He would sleep in dark alleyways, awaking only to feed. WhileHeart enjoyed a happy life, he would shiver in the cold most nights, wondering why he was the way he was.


	2. Enemy Found

1

_**Chapter 2: Enemy Found**_

Slowly but surely, Yami soon learned why he was created. He accepted it and carried out his purpose. Though, he would still shiver in the cold some nights. Wondering, why was he created to be a murderer? Why?

"**_Because I will it. You cannot escape what you are,"_** said an eerie shadowy voice.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?"

"**_I'm the one who ordered your creation. I'm your master and your voice of reason."_** Then, out of the shadows of the alley MUR-D3R1 emerged. He was a horrendous, many armed bot with some interesting things on some of them. He gently took Yami into his grip. With a normal looking hand-like appendage he lifted his chin up. Then he held Yami like a mother would her baby. "You must kill to survive. Without human blood, you'll die. And we wouldn't want that to happen would we? Life is precious is it not?" he soothed. Yami sighed heavily, understanding that he couldn't escape his tendencies.

"That's a good boy. Now go ahead and go back to sleep. Sorry to have awoken you." MUR-D3R1 left just as mysteriously as he had arrived. He curled up on the hard ground and cried himself to sleep.

The next day, Heart happily bounded out of the house happily and went on her merry way. She flew around a little and did some shopping. Then she dropped off the groceries at the house and went to train on a little mountain not far from the city. She did running exercises and battled with rock figures she had made. She also practiced flying patterns and evasive maneuvers. She stopped for lunch and dinner when she got hungry.

She didn't return until nightfall. She knew there was a horrendous demon that prowled at night. So, she tried to take short cuts whenever possible. A screech of pain reached her cat ears.

"Oww! My ears! It must be that demon." She started to run towards home, but the cry of pain was louder. "Awww, poor thing sounds like it's in extreame pain." She turned around to try and find it. Despite her fear, she loved all living things and just couldn't turn her back on whatever it was she would run into.

"Die you murderous, filthy, terror!" cried a human man as he repeatedly stabbed and slashed at the horrible looking beast. Yami hissed and lashed out. His tail slammed into the human and, as soon as he recovered, he went running.

Heart slowly walked towards Yami and watched solemnly as he licked his wounds. He turned and glared at her, teeth bared. "Stay away! I'm trained to kill!"

"But..."

"Back off or I'll kill you where you stand!"

She walked closer and closer.

"Stay back!"

"But...y-you're hurt...I...want to help." She got right up close to him and he slashed at her with his tail, bruising her tail.

"Rrreeoooww! I'm only trying to help," she said carefully extending her hand and then gently petting his head. He relaxed and kneeled down. She immediately got the impression of cute puppy sitting down.

"You're actually kinda cute, once you lose your scariness." She kept petting him and he carefully raised an injured hand to touch her. She smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"See, there you go. That's much better." Yami nuzzled against her, tears starting to fall.

"Does it hurt that badly?"

"It's...not just that...people are usually frightened of me. No one's ever been this close or as caring." Heart smiled and gently licked his injured hand. He drew back a little.

"It's going to be okay. I'm gonna take you home with me and make you better." She took a blanket out of her backpack and wrapped him in it. She tried to lift him but he was a bit heavy. She tried to pull him along with the chain, but he couldn't walk. She then tried pulling him along with the chain while she flew, but she couldn't get him off the ground. She spotted an abandoned wooden cart and gently laid him in it. She noticed his long scar as she put the blanket around him more warmly.

"What's that from?"

"It's from when I was created."

"I was too. Mother Jera was so nice." Yami looked sad and frightened.

"Ohh, I guess you didn't have such a pleasant experience huh?" She petted him again and then started to push the cart. "Just relax and sleep. I'll get you somewhere warm where you can get better."

She arrived back home. The family was a little surprised.

"What! You're bringing that thing here?"

"He has nowhere to go!"

"Heart..." One of the children went to try and pet him. He winced and grabbed the kid's arm.

"No, bad. He's a friend okay?" Yami nodded and let the kid pet him.

"Well, you HAVE tamed him somewhat. He can stay. At least until his injuries heal."

"Thank you so much."

"It's alright. Just keep him under control Heart."

"I promise." She then half carried, half led Yami with his chain into her room. She grabbed all the first aid supplies she could. "Well, first thing's first, let's get that nasty chain off you. I have to admit the collar's cute, but that chain must be a harsh weight." She gently laid him down on her bed and went to grab a tool box. She laid it on the floor and rummaged around.

"Just relax, it'll only take a sec." She rolled the chain up, placed it on the bed and decided to cut it off with one link left on. She took a small laser and carefully melted it clean off.

"Much better. Now to clean you up a bit." She helped him sit back up, petting him for reassurance. Then she started to tend to his slash wounds. He'd wince every now and then as she cleaned them. She put little band aids on the minor ones and then bandaged his hand up. The soft linen bandages felt good and soft, even though the wound still hurt. Heart ran her hand over his scar, wondering what horrible creation he must have endured. "You poor thing.

Don't worry. You're safe with me. Just one thing...can you promise not to kill another human?" Yami looked at her solemnly, "I can't. I need blood to survive. I...can't make that promise."

"Yes you can. You have to. You can't kill or harm anyone anymore okay?"

"But..." he slowly started to cry.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay. I'll find some way to help," she said hugging him against her and petting him. "Everything's going to be alright." She started to sing a song Mother Jera had taught her.

**_Everything's gonna be alright,_**

_**Rock a bye, rock a bye.**_

_**Everything's gonna be alright,**_

_**Rock a bye, rock a bye...rock a bye.**_

She sang the chorus over and over as she pet him and slowly rocked him. "You'll be alright Yami. Heart's not gonna let anything happen to you. Nope, nope. I'll protect you." His tail curled up against him and his demon wings folded against his back as he fell asleep. She smiled and held him there for a long time.


	3. Bad Boy

1

_**Bad Boy**_

Soon, Heart fell asleep, resting her head on Yami. His eyes blinked open and he looked around. He smiled a small smile to find himself in Heart's lap and the fact that she was asleep. His stomach growled and a familiar hunger filled him. He tried to ignore and go back to sleep, but the hunger was just too great. He slowly got up so as not to wake Heart. He got to the kitchen and tried to drink a red colored liquid. It was definanelty not blood and it didn't help at all. He rummaged around trying to find something, but he just couldn't. His hunger got the better of him and he went out on the hunt. He no longer had logical thoughts. All he could think of was stopping his hunger.

Soon, his hunger was satisfied and before he knew it, he had killed someone. His hands still had a bit of blood on them. Heart, who had been worried sick since she woke up alone, was out looking for him.

"Yami! Yami, where are you?" He heard her cries and came to his senses. "Oh no, what have I done?"

"Yami? Oh, there you are...**_gasp_** Yami, what have you done?" she said very upset.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry!" he ran off crying.

"No! Yami...come back!" He was too upset with himself to hear her and kept running. He ran until he was out of breath. He found and abandoned alley and cried himself to sleep, there on the hard ground.

"Well, well, well. If you had just listened to me," said MUR-D3R1 as he approached Yami from the shadows and picked him up.

"I suppose I'll just have to make you learn..." He laughed an evil, mechanical laugh as Yami was carried off.

"Damn, where'd he go? Oh Yami...we were just getting to be friends too." Heart began to cry. A bright light shone.

"What's wrong my child?" said a kind familiar voice.

"Oh Mother Jera!" Heart sobbed as she ran into the Angel of Light's arms.

"Come now, what could upset you so?"

"It's Yami. He ran off and..."

"What were you doing around him? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No...why?" she asked, her tear stained face looking up.

"Because. Just as I created you, the Machines created him."

"No wonder he was so alone...and that scar..." Then she broke into sobs.

"What is it my child?"

"They might have gotten him! I can't sense his presence anymore and I...I..."

"There there, it's alright. I'm overjoyed that you could befriend him and try to bring him to our side. We must hurry. We'll find him, I promise." She held Heart there until she calmed down.

"Let's go rescue him okay?" Heart nodded, wiped the tears off her face and flew with Jera to the lab of the Machines.

Meanwhile: Yami woke up in an empty glass pod, a familiar tube back in his neck like before. "No! Not here, not again!" He started to pound on the glass.

"He's awake master."

"Alright." MUR-D3R1 walked over to the pod. "Impatient aren't you?" All he got was a glare in reply. "Fine." He opened the pod and Yami tried kicking and slashing. "Now, now, can't have that." He roughly grabbed hold of him with two of his many arms, holding him still. He roughly took the tube out of his neck, weakening him.

"That's better. Now...to teach you a lesson." Yami was slammed onto a familiar table and restrained there again, this time his back facing up. His wings and tail were restrained away so his back was clear. MUR-D3R1 slowly and painfully started to carve something into Yami's back with one of his many tool-equipped arms. When he was done, the word "HATE" with a small "x" on either side was deeply cut into his skin. "That outta teach you to obey me and your true nature." He roughly set Yami free and threw him on the ground. "Come, we have a war to fight." He left Yami all alone, battered and hurting on the floor.

"Here Heart, take one of my feathers. It'll grant you invisibility so you can go in there and grab him." Heart nodded as Jera shook out her wings, letting loose a small fluff of feathers. Heart happily grabbed one and instantly become invisible. "I'm coming Yami," she said as she carefully flew inside. She found Yami barely hanging on, sobbing on the ground.

"Yami...oh, you poor thing. I'm here." She gently lifted him up and noticed the "xHATEx" on his back. It was still bleeding a little. "Awww, you poor poor thing."

"H-heart? Is...that you...H-Heart?"

"Sssshhhh, yes. I'm invisible so be quiet okay?" He gave a weak nod. She noticed something underneath his collar. "Ewwww! What's that hole?" ((she's referring to where the tube was. Her's was sealed up and it healed)) She held him close to her. "C'mon. Mother Jera can fix you up." She flew out with him, just as some repair-bots came in. They contemplated reporting Yami missing, but, decided he didn't matter anyway.

Heart came out safely, carrying a weak demon creature.

"Is that him? The poor sweet child looks bad."

"I know...can you please help him?"

"Everything's going to be alright. Let's get you two back to that family's house." Heart nodded and followed Jera.

Soon, Yami was laid on Heart's bed. Jera checked him over. "They were quite brutal with this one."

"You can fix him right?"

"Yes Heart, my child. He's going to be alright." Jera moved the collar down a bit and her hands glowed as she touched it. The hole that was once there melted away. "Oh my!" she said as she noticed the "xHATEx" on his lower back.

"That part's new. It looks like it was harshly cut into the skin.

"Yes, I see. I can heal that up right away." An intense light formed around her hands and she gently touched the mark. Yami hissed as it burned.

"Ssssshhhh, it's okay. She's making it go away," Heart soothed as she pet him.

"There, it's all done. Just tend to his other wounds like you have been and he'll be alright."

"Thank you," Heart said with a smile as she continued to pet Yami. He relaxed and moved over to his side. He looked up at Heart, nuzzling against her hand, signaling he still wanted her to pet him.

"You like that huh?" she giggled as she pulled him into her lap and started to pet him. She genki smiled to see a tiny heart mark with an angel feather across it where the "xHATEx" had been.

"I need to get going. The war can't be in our favor if I'm not there." Heart nodded as Jera left. She continued to pet Yami until he curled up against her, his wings folding against his back and his tail curling up. Her cat tail swished happily.

"Sleep now okay? I'll find away to feed you somehow, so don't worry." He gave a small nod as she kept petting him. He feel asleep and she smiled before laying him down next to her and climbing in bed herself. She gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead before falling asleep, her arm around him.


	4. Can I Keep Him?

_**Can I Keep Him?**_

Heart woke up the next morning and smiled to see Yami nuzzled up against her. She started to pet his head. His eyes slowly opened. He tilted his head up. "Heart?" he asked sleepily. She smiled at him, starting to purr.

"Heart, are you hungry?" asked the mother of the family she was staying with.

"Yeah."

"Alright breakfast is ready."

"I'm gonna go eat now, okay?" she said gently moving Yami aside. He nodded as she got up and left. He curled up and went back to sleep.

---

She soon finished eating and went into the bathroom to get dressed. She was just about finished when Yami quietly came in. "Aaahh! Oh...What's wrong? You okay?" she asked, her wings and cat ears lowering with concern.

"I'm...hungry...again..." Yami replied solemnly.

"Oh, okay. Uhhhmmmmm...," she trailed off. He started to cry. "Awww, poor thing. We'll figure out something, don't worry." She pulled him into a hug and led him back to the bedroom. She sat him down on the bed and sat next to him. "Well...I guess...you'll have to...drink from me..." she said with a gulp.

"No...I couldn't..."

"But you'll die, or get sick. I'm going to take care of you. Even if it ends up hurting me. You don't need that much do you? I should be able to survive." She pulled him close to her and rested his head against her chest. She started to pet him again. "Just a little nibble won't kill me. Besides, I have the ability to heal myself." She tilted her neck and closed her eyes, waiting for him to bite her. "Go on now." He looked at her hesitantly. "Come on, before I change my mind," she added with a gulp. He gave up and rested his head back down. She sighed heavily. "Fine then, I'll make you." She took a pocket knife out of her bag and made a small slit across her neck. She hissed in pain as she put it away. "There...come on...now," she said weakly. He slowly lifted his head up and slowly started to lick at it. At first, she winced a little. Then she started to purr. The gentle movement and his hot breath felt good. She relaxed and started to pet him as he drank.

When he finished, he nuzzled against her. She concentrated hard and healed the wound. She pulled him closer and continued to pet him. "Good boy," she said gently. She noticed one of his bandages was bleeding. "Awww, poor thing. I guess I need to fix that. I should probably change the others too. Well...why not just give you a bath." He looked up at curiously. "Oh, you'll like it. You'll feel loads better and you'll be all nice and clean." He nuzzled against her. "Alright," she genki smiled. She took the first aid kit and led him to the bathroom.

She carefully took all the bandages off. "That explains the bleeding. It opened up again. It's pretty deep too...don't worry," she added noticing his look of concern. She gently took off the pants, careful not to pull on his tail. She stroked her hand over his scar. He squirmed and grabbed her hand. "So, you're ticklish huh?" she giggled with a mischevious grin as she stroked it again with her other hand. "H-h-h-Heart..." he pled, trying not to laugh. "Alright, I'll stop." She readied the bath, making sure it was just warm enough. "Alright, in ya go." She gently helped him sit down in the tub. She dumped water on him with a cup. He winced and shook out his wings. "Sorry," she replied. She got a bath poof full of soap and started gently cleaning him off. His tail swished happily in the water, splashing it everywhere. "Hey! You're getting me wet!"

"Sorry, Heart."

"It's okay, Yami." She squeezed shampoo in her hands and started to wash his hair, scratching behind his ears. After he was all sudsy, she dumped water on him until he was rinsed off. He stood up and shook all the water off. Heart helped him out of the tub and wrapped a warm towel around him, gently drying him off. She wrapped him in the towel and went to talk with the father of the family.

"Great, thanks." She took the first aid kit scissors and cut a hole in some big blue pajama pants. "These should be much more comfortable," Heart said with a smile. She helped Yami into them. Then, she sat him down on the floor and tended to his injuries. He hissed and winced occassionally. She pet him reassuringly. After tending to the other wounds, she turned to the deep one on his side. She carefully looked over it. "I'm afraid it's pretty bad. I would heal it, but I'm sadly unable to heal others. I'll be right back okay?" She said petting him on the head. She returned with the mother. "Can she take a look?" He tensed up a little as the mother came near. She smiled and gently checked it over.

"It is pretty bad. I can fix it, if he'll let me." Heart nodded and sat down next to Yami.

"She's gonna fix the wound okay?" she asked pulling him against her. He rested his head against her and nuzzled her. The mother readied a needle and injected an anesthetic into the wound. Yami hissed and started to slash and fight. "Easy...take it easy okay? She's trying to help, I promise." Heart tried to calm him by pulling him close and petting him. He whimpered and started to cry. "Ssssshhhh, it's gonna be okay." The mother gently and carefully stitched up the wound. She was soon done.

"I'm finished. Only four stitches too."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Heart carefully bandaged up the wound. She dried out his hair a little more and combed through it. She gently lifted him into her arms and carried him back to the bedroom. She carefully laid him in the bed and got in beside him.

"Rest now. I'll be right here." He gave a weak nod before falling asleep. Heart purred as she pet him and fell asleep holding him.

---

"Honey, we can't keep a dangerous animal like that here."

"But Heart's grown attatched to him. Besides, if we can let her stay, why not Yami?"

"She's different. She's not a human-killing, blood-thirsty, demon. What if he needs to feed again? What's to stop him from coming after us?"

"I have a solution for that. We can keep pigs blood from the farm for him. I want him to stay."

"But Mary! He's a demon! He's dangerous!"

"Awww, look at that. Does that look dangerous to you?" The father gave a surrendering smile to see Heart and Yami curled up together.

"**_heavy sigh_** Alright. He'll stay." The mother smiled and led him away.

---

A bright light filled the bedroom as Jera, the Angel of Light, sat down on the bed. She started to pet Heart and scratch behind her ears. She slowly opened sleepy eyes. "M-Mother Jera?"

"Ssshh, it's alright."

"Why are you here?"

"The machines know he's missing. They are very upset."

"N-No...I won't let them take him," she said hugging him protectively.

"I know, my child. You are going to keep him. We are winning the war and I won't let them take him away." Jera started to pet Yami with a smile.

"Do you need me to fight?"

"Yes, Heart. You need to finish training and join us. We could use Yami as well."

"You mean...?"

"Yes, he will be your new training partner," she added with a mischevious smile.

"Thank you, Mother Jera," she said happily.

"Well, he is one of us now. I will do everything in my power to protect him." Yami slowly awoke to the noise and Jera's petting. "Hello, my child," she said with a smile.

"Y-you...You're here?"

"Yes, you'll be glad to know the humans and I are winning." He looked at the ground and nuzzled against Heart in shame and longing. Jera gently lifted his head to face her. "We need your help. You and Heart need to train and come join the fight." He blinked at her. She smiled a warm smile and stroked his cheek with her thumb.

"Please Yami? Do it for me?" He gave a weak nod in reply. Jera gave a smile and pet Yami. She nodded a goodbye and left.

"I guess we start training now, huh?" Yami nuzzled against Heart and closed his eyes. "Alright, we'll rest a little while longer." She pet Yami until he fell asleep. She went back to sleep soon after.


	5. Here We Go

_**Here We Go**_

Two and a half weeks passed and Yami was all healed up. Heart was finishing packing things. "We'll miss you Heart."

"I know. Thank you so much for your hospitality."

"Thank you...for not being afraid of me."

"You, scary? Nah, you're a cute little demon," Mary, the mothe of the family said as she pet Yami on the head. He blushed a deep red.

"You two be careful. We want to see you alive when this war is over," said the father.

"Don't worry, sir. We will be safe."

"I'll protect her with my life," Yami said.

"You just watch out for yourself. Those things are probably looking for you." Everyone hugged Yami and Heart goodbye. Heart closed her backpack and shouldered it.

"Well, let's go."

"Hold on. I packed a special backpack for you, Yami," the mother said as she handed him a backpack that made squishing noises. Heart and Yami looked at it curiously. Yami sniffed it. It smelled familiar, yet different.

"What is it?" Heart asked. The mother smiled and took a small drink pouch with a straw in it from the kitchen table and gave it to Yami. There was a reddish liquid in it with the same smell as the backpack.

"Go ahead and try it," the mother urged. Heart looked confused. Yami just shrugged and took a small sip. He looked puzzled for a moment.

"Does it taste bad?"

"It...it isn't that. It's just..." he took another sip. Heart took the pouch curiously and dripped some on her hand. She licked it up. "Bleeechhhh! It's blood!"

"No, it's pig's blood," the father answered.

"Yep, I saved some from the slaughter just for you. That way you won't go hungry," the mother said with a smile.

"Aww, that was sweet of you." Yami ran over to Mary and hugged her tightly, tears forming in his eyes.

"Oh my!"

"He's not used to being treated so nicely."

"Aww, there there," the mother said hugging him back.

"You better get going. The sooner you finish training, the sooner you can go help."

Heart nodded. "Come on Yami. Let's go." He let go of Mary and wiped the tears from his eyes. He shouldered his backpack he'd been given and headed out with Heart.

---

They were half way up the mountain that Heart usually trained at. The sun was setting and they had been climbing all day. "We'd better fly the rest of the way so we can make it to the cabin by night fall." Yami nodded and stretched out his wings. They started to fly up the mountain side. Yami stopped and Heart slowed down, catching up to him. "Yami?"

"Get Down!" he called squishing her against the rock face, protecting her. He shielded her there until he felt safe again.

"Yami! What was that for?"

"I thought I sensed something."

"Oh." She clung to him protectively. She stayed there, holding onto him. He sniffed the air. "It's gone now. Let's keep going." Heart nodded. Yami helped her to her feet and lifted off. She flew after him and they soon reached the cabin. Unfortunately, Yami's senses were right before and thier stalker continued to follow them. It slowly crept towards Yami. Heart was just about to go inside when she heard Yami scream and hiss. Some invisible thing had him pinned to the ground, flat on his stomach. It flashed out of stealth mode and it was a third rank repair bot. One that had helped create Yami in the first place. Heart looked in fear at the many ominous looking things it had equipped on it.

"Target located and captured. Completing mission." Heart got as low to the ground as possible and crept towards Yami. He struggled against the bot's hold, but it pushed him to the ground harder, trying to restrain him for transport. **_Hang on Yami. Try and get that thing off you. I'm coming._** She crept closer and closer to him. Yami struggled harder and managed to break away. He tried to fly off but the bot grabbed his tail and slammed him back to the ground. "Just so you don't try and get away again, no more wings for you." Heart gulped in horror as the repair bot pinned him down again and readied a blade equipped arm. Heart looked away, about to get sick to her stomach as Yami's right wing was slowly severed. She could only think of one thing as Yami's screams of pain reached her ears. "MOTHER JERA!" she cried out, sending a wave of power towards the repair bot. It was thrown off Yami, taking the rest of his wing with it.

"Mission...failed...mission...fai-..." it trailed off as it blew up. Yami curled into a fetal position, whimpering in pain.

"Oh Yami...I'm so sorry," Heart said sitting next to him and petting him. "You poor thing. I'm so sorry, I'm right here." She continued to pet him.

"Oh my! Heart, my child, what happened?" said Jera as she appeared.

"The machines...one of them...came and...did this to him," she sobbed.

"SSsshhh, it's alright," Jera said she hugged Heart and pet her.

"C-can you...heal him?"

"Yes Heart. Let me have him." Jera gently lifted Yami into her arms. He cried and whimpered.

"Hush my child. Everything will be alright," she soothed as she rocked him gently like a baby, her big wings wrapping around him.

"Let's get inside," Heart sniffed. Jera followed, still rocking Yami and singing a little lullabye. He calmed down a little and slowly started to fall asleep in her arms. Jera's wings and robes were tainted with his blood but she didn't mind.

"Here's a bed, Mother Jera." She smiled and sat down on it with Yami in her arms. Yami woke up and whimpered and shivered.

"Sssshhh, don't worry Yami, my child. It's going to be alright." She pet him and rocked him in her arms. She hummed the lullabye all the way. Heart started to sing along. Both sang in a comforting harmony.

May it be an evening star  
Shines down upon you  
May it be when darkness falls  
Your heart will be true  
You walk a lonely road  
Oh! How far you are from home

Mornie utlie (darkness has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alantie (darkness has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now

May it be the shadow's call  
Will fly away  
May it be your journey on  
To light the day  
When the night is overcome  
You may rise to find the sun

Mornie utlie (darkness has come)  
Believe and you will find your way

Mornie alantie (darkness has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now  
A promise lives within you...now

A bright light surrounded Jera and Yami. When it faded he was completely healed, wings and all. Jera's robes were now clean as well. Yami slowly opened his eyes.

"Y-you?"

"Yes. You're healed now, my child."

"Th-thank you."

"You're welcome Yami. Call me Mother Jera."

"You're truly one of us now. You don't belong to the Machines anymore."

"But...I was created by them," he replied sadly.

"However, now you belong to me. The mark on your back is proof."

"Oh yeah, from when you healed that bad cut of a tattoo earlier."

"I'm...one..."

"Yes, my child. They cannot touch you anymore."

"Mother..."

"Yes, you're protected by me now. Rest Yami. You need your strength." He gave a weak nod and curled up in her arms. Heart smiled and snuggled up next to him. Jera smiled and wrapped her wings around both of them.

"Goodnight Mother Jera."

"Goodnight, my child."

"Mother Jera...thank you."

"You're safe now, rest my child. Go to sleep." He smiled up at her. She smiled back and pet him on the head the way he liked. He cried himself to sleep, so happy to be loved and accepted. Jera held Heart and Yami close to her as she sung them to sleep beneath her big, white, protective wings.

---

Yami woke up and felt someone laying on him. He tilted his head up and smiled to see Heart purring, all curled up with her head on his chest. He put his arms around her and went back to sleep. Jera walked into the room. She had stayed with them all night and was making breakfast. She smiled. "Isn't that the sweetest thing." She carefully sat down on the bed and started to pet Yami. "The poor child has been through a lot." He opened sleepy eyes and looked up at her. "Good morning, my child."

"Mother Jera...you stayed all night?"

"Of course. I always protect my children and the humans, to make sure they are safe." Yami gave a small smile. Jera stopped petting him and got up. "I can't let breakfast burn," she said with a genki smile. She left the room and went back to the kitchen. Heart's nose woke her up.

"Mmmm, what smells so good? Good morning, Yami."

"Morning Heart. Mother Jera's still here. She stayed with us all night."

"Yeah, I thought she would. She knew I was worried about you. She was worried too." Yami smiled and Heart smiled back. "It smells like breakfast. Come on, let's eat." She got up and stretched and yawned, then she dragged Yami to the kitchen.

"Morning Mother Jera," she said with a genki smile as they walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning my children."

"What's for breakfast?" Heart asked as the two of them sat down at the table. Jera smiled and set a plate in front of Heart. She also set a familiar juice pack in front of Yami.

"I hope you don't mind, I went through your backpack." He shook his head. He watched Heart curiously as she ate with a little less than manners. Jera laughed. Yami just shrugged and took a sip of his juice pack. Heart soon noticed both Jera and Yami staring at her.

"What?" Both of them laughed out right. "What?" She noticed she had syrup on her face. She blushed and wiped it off. "Sorry..."

"It's alright, child," Jera said with a smile. Heart smiled back and finished eating with much more grace. Soon, she had finished, as did Yami. Heart helped do the dishes as Yami helped by drying and putting them away.

"Well...I need to get going. I am very much needed."

"Okay."

"I think you two can handle training on your own."

"I'll protect Heart with my very life."

"You're the one that needs protecting," Heart said with a giggle as she hugged him close.

"You shall both protect each other."

"I know," Heart said letting go and hugging Jera tightly. "I'll train diligently. I promise." Yami hesitated and wasn't sure about joining in the hug.

"I'll miss you, but I'll try to come fight as soon as both of us are ready. Hey, come on. There's room for you too, Yami." Heart extended her hand. Yami slowly walked over and was quickly pulled into a group hug. He smiled a bit. Jera smiled and pet him. "Yami, I want you to take care of yourself and train hard. We could use you out there." He nodded as he moved in closer to the embrace. "Both of you, take care," Jera said as she gently kissed them both and vanished in a bright light.

"Well, let's go train," Heart said as she put an arm around Yami and led him outside.


	6. Training

_**Training**_

Heart guided Yami over to her training grounds. There were a lot of rocks and pillars for attack practice and fighting techniques. There was also an obstacle course for flying made out of trees and left over stones. "Wow..."

"Yep," Heart smiled. "That's how come I'm as strong as I am."

"...You...made it all yourself?"

"Most of it. Some of it's natural rock formations from the mountain. I just rearranged them and modified them."

"...You...you really think I could help in the war?"

"Of course!" Heart said happily as she put a hand on his shoulder. "You're one of us now. You're good and of the light. You don't belong to them anymore. You belong to me...and Mother Jera," she said hugging him tightly. He looked down away from her. She gently lifted his head up. "Your eyes are full of love and strength. I know your heart is good," Heart smiled. She kissed him on the cheek and pet him. Tears fell from his eyes as he nuzzled into her. "It's alright now," she smiled. He nodded and backed away. She let go and dried his eyes.

"Okay...I'm ready now. Let's get stronger so we can destroy them," he said fiercely.

"Yeah!" Heart smiled, punching the air. He smiled and walked over to the training ground.

"Uhh...Umm, wh-where do we start?" Heart laughed.

"Come, we'll start with fight practice." She led him over to a set of six stones. They had padded clothing with faces painted on them. They were monsters and a few machines. Yami gulped a little. "It's fake. Just a doll," she said slowly taking his hand and having him touch one of the machine dummies. She helped him run his hand across it. "See? It can't hurt you." He nodded and relaxed a little. Heart smiled. "Okay, let's begin." Both of them started attacking the dummies, back and forth. Heart did flight patterns and used her claws and teeth. Yami used his tail, claws, and fangs to attack. They switched back and forth between the monster and machine dummies. Heart encouraged Yami with complements and suggestions as they fought. "Good job! Keep going!" she yelled as she flew off and dive bombed one of the monsters. Yami attacked the dummies hard and fast. Thoughts and memories crossed his mind as he focused on harnessing his strength. Rage and sadness started to build up inside him, fueling his fighting. He stared hard at the machine dummy in front of him before letting out a horrid growl.

"WHY! WHY!!" he hissed as he lost control and started utterly destroying all three of them. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!! YOU FORCED ME INTO THIS...THIS HORRID EXISTENCE!!! WHY!!...Why...why was I even born..." he sobbed as he continued attacking, going straight through to the rock and gouging out the pillar. He didn't care that his hands and feet were bleeding. He kept yelling and sobbing and gouging out the rock.

"Yami stop! Just stop it!" Heart said worriedly.

"THEY...THEY DID THIS TO ME!"

"Easy! Take it easy!" Heart said restraining him and pulling him away. "Easy..." He fell to his knees out of her embrace and sobbed into his bleeding hands. She went over to him and kneeled down next to him. "Hey...it's alright..." she said putting a hand on his shoulder. He shook his head and wouldn't look at her. "Yami...it's alright." She scooted closer and pulled him against her, holding his head against her chest. She slowly rubbed his back. "It's okay...you'll be alright..." she whispered softly. He let his hands fall and nuzzled into her. "It's alright..." she smiled as she started to pet him. "SSsssshhhhh, hush now. It's alright, my little demon," she whispered. He slowly settled down. "Better?" He nodded slowly and she let go and stopped. "Come on. Let's keep going." She looked at his hands. "They'll be alright for now," she said gently kissing them and wiping the blood off with a hankerchief. She did the same with his feet and led him to another set of rocks.

"Wh-what now?" he sniffled.

"Flying," Heart smiled as she let go of his hand. "Now, the first thing is a good take off." He nodded and watched her. She squated down and focused, pushing off with full force from her legs. He copied her and caught up to her, hovering in the air. "Okay, now for the wingspan. Spread your wings out as far as they can go and thrust them up and down. He nodded and copied her again. "Alright, let's go!" Yami took off after her. They circled around the pillars, weaving in and out. Yami did his best to keep pace with her. "C'mon...Yami..." she panted.

"I'm...c-coming..." he replied as he flapped his wings harder to catch up. She smiled at him looking back for a second. She stopped after flying through the pillars for the fifth time. She landed and waited for Yami to finish his last lap. "...Th-that...was...hard...You're...very...fast..."

"That and you haven't flown that intensely before. Hungry?" Yami's stomach answered for him. Heart smiled and they went inside for lunch.

---

After a big satisfying lunch, they headed back outside. "Okay, tough guy, you ready for my obstacle course?"

"Bring it on." Heart smiled.

"Watch me first and I'll show you what to do." He nodded and watched her go through the course. "Think you can do it?"

"It...looks hard."

"You'll be alright. Just go slow and pick up speed when you feel ready." He nodded and took a deep breath. He took off with a cloud of dirt and worked his way through with Heart watching. She smiled happily and flew through to get to him. "Great job!"

"Th-thanks..."

"Want to go again?"

"Al-...Alright..."

"One...two...THREE!" They raced through together, Heart winning slightly.

"...H-how...can you...be...so...so quick...?"

"I've had more training is all, Yami. One more time?"

"...F-...fine...but then...I need...to rest..."

"Okay. One more time then on to our last bit of training for today." Yami nodded and stood at the ready. "...GO!" Both took off at the same and, with a bit more speed this time, Yami finished at the same time Heart did. "Good job, Yami!"

"Th-thanks...H-heart..."

"Alright, let's rest for a bit now." Yami nodded fiercely. Heart laughed and they sat under a nearby tree, enjoying a drink. Water for Heart and a blood pack for Yami of course.

---

After a refreshing break, Heart stood up and extended her hand. "So, what now?" Yami asked standing up.

"We battle each other."

"What?"

"...Just playful sparring silly. It's to practice so we can get stronger against our enemies."

"...But...I don't want to hurt you..."

"You won't. Besides, I can heal myself remember?"

"Oh..."

"Come, it will be fine. Let's go for it."

"Okay..." Yami sighed.

"FIGHT!" Heart cried taking a battle stance. Yami came at her with all his might. At first, she blocked him and he couldn't even scratch her. As they fought on, he got better and faster and started landing blows.

"Y-you're...better...than...I thought..." Heart panted as she healed herself for the thousandth time.

"Y-you...you're...a hi-highly skilled...opponent..."

"...You...soon...will be...as well..." Heart smiled. She stopped glowing and took a deep breath. "Alright, round ten!"

"...I'm ready..."

---

The sun set and the stars came out as the two tired warriors went inside for supper. Yami helped Heart a little bit with the cooking and clean up. "Well, it's late and I know we're both very tired. Come on, a warm shower sounds good," she sighed. She led Yami to the bathroom and readied a bath for him. "Okay, it's ready," Heart said making sure the water wasn't too hot and the bubbles weren't too much. Yami took off his pants and stuck his foot in. He hesitated a bit before getting all the way in. Heart smiled and let him wash himself while she washed his hair. He giggled as she washed his ears.

"That tickles." Heart smiled and rinsed his hair off.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna unmake the bed and get some things for a shower." Yami nodded. Heart smiled as she left him to soak.

---

After Yami finished his bath, Heart helped him out of the tub and wrapped him in a warm towel. She pulled the curtain closed and showered herself. As she scrubbed under the streaming water, she heard a shuffling noise. She listened for it again and shrugged it off when it was silent. She soon finished and started to dry off. She finished changing into her pajamas and combing her hair out. She looked in the mirror and finally realized a familiar lump against the bathtub. She laughed outright as she figured out who it was. "Awwww," she said as she knelt down next to Yami, who was fast asleep curled up in the towel. Heart smiled and gently picked him up. She carried him into the bedroom. She carefully sat him up on the bed, holding him up against her. She gently finished drying him off and combed out his hair. She carefully dressed him in a new pair of pajama pants, being extra careful of his tail. She carefully laid him down on the bed and snuggled up next to him. She kissed him on the forehead before tucking the both of them in. "Goodnight Yami. I love you," she confessed softly to him. She instantly fell asleep.


	7. Victories of War

_**Victories of War**_

The next morning, Heart woke up to the sun streaming through the window. She smiled at the sleeping form cuddled next to her. Yami was sleeping peacefully with his head against her chest. **_He's so cute. Like a little kid when he's asleep, _**she thought with a smile. He moaned and slowly opened his eyes. She smiled as he looked up at her. "Morning. Sleep alright?"

"Yes."

"Good," Heart smiled. "Because we're going into town. We need a few things from the store." He nodded and sat up in the bed. Heart smiled at him and got out of bed. He followed behind her. Both got dressed and ready and headed out. Heart decided to make going down the mountain a race. "Go! Last one down is a rotten egg!" Yami smirked and flew after her. She reached the bottom with a giggle. "Ha ha ha! Beat you!" She looked around for him and couldn't find him. "Yami? Yami where are you?" She looked up the mountain. "He should be here by now." Heart grew worried. She flew back up the mountain in search of him, not knowing that he had been captured again. This time, there was NO HOPE of escape.

---

MUR-D3R1 waited patiently in his quarters as four repair bots cleaned him. He heard footsteps as Ki11 came forward, holding a fighting and struggling Yami in his grasp. "Leave us," he commanded to the repair bots. "Ahhh, my little demon. Why are you not happy to see me?" Yami hissed and fought against Ki11's hold. "Now now, we can't have that," MUR-D3R1 said as he unplugged himself from his charging station. Yami glared and tried to fight again. MUR-D3R1 laughed and walked over to him. He ran his hands over him. "You've gotten stronger since the last time I saw you." Yami hissed spitefully and tried to bite him, thrasing his tail at him. "Behave yourself or I'll kill you right here and now," he said dangerously pointing a very ominous and painful looking, tool equipped arm right at Yami's chest. He tensed up and tried to back away. "That's better," he laughed. He looked him over again, making him shiver at the cold touch. "You've been working with that blasted angel and her pitifull little pet, I can tell."

"Don't you dare dishonor Mother Jera and Heart!" Yami spat.

"Oh really?" MUR-D3R1 said with a laugh. "Are you part of thier little family? Don't make me laugh. No one can love you but me. You're a demon, your only passion is killing and feeding. I'm sure your new **_family_** would make a lovely meal."

"I could never hurt them!"

"Right, Jera is probably to strong for you. Besides, I want to have the glory of killing her myself. But what about that punny cat girl? I'm sure **_she_** would be excellent. Can't you just taste her blood right now?"

"NO! I could never do that to Heart!" I love her!" MUR-D3R1 burst out in mechanical laughter. "You can't be serious! You what!"

"I...I love her..." Yami whispered, his head hanging low.

"I see. I'll have to change that. Ki11, go find this Heart and bring her corpse to me. I'll MAKE you eat her."

"Yes sir." MUR-D3R1 grabbed Yami and held him tightly.

"NO! Leave them alone!" Yami exclaimed sending a blast of power with his wings towards Ki11, destroying him instantly.

"So...You want to die fighting? I can arrange that," MUR-D3R1 hissed. He lifted a needle appendage and stuck Yami in the neck with it. He was knocked out instantly.

---

Yami awoke. He was facing MUR-D3R1 in a room he'd never seen before. His wrists and ankles were in long, chained shackles. He tried to break free but it was no use. "Now, let's see if we can't change your mind and let you live. Bow to me and rejoin this side and I'll let you live."

"NEVER!" With that, a crank pulled on the shackles, dragging Yami to the ground. He was dragged along for a little bit until he could stand up again.

"I'll ask you again. Bow and join me or you'll never see Heart and Jera again."

"I will never submit to you!"

"Then suffer!" Yami was dragged to the ground again, closer to the crank itself. The crank had a big space between where it was mounted and the reel of chain. In that space was a robotic arm with a giant hammer and other tools on the end. Yami looked back and found pieces of machines, old followers and commanders that were dragged and beaten like this. He looked back over towards MUR-D3R1.

"Join me and stop this pain."

"NO! I'll NEVER join the likes of you!" MUR-D3R1 growled and hissed, making Yami get dragged again. He was very close to the hammer part.

"I'm losing my patience. I'll ask you one final time. Bow to me and submit!" he exclaimed.

"I choose the light and compassion of Mother Jera and Heart! I'll NEVER return to you!"

"Then die!" MUR-D3R1 said lunging at Yami with the same tool he had threatened Yami with before. It was a many spiked spear head that could be used to slowly drill the opponent to death. He chose to use it as a quick stabbing tool. "Feel the wrath of a quick death!" he hissed aiming at Yami as he flew through the air.

"I'll save you!" said a familiar voice as a familiar cat girl jumped to protect Yami. It all happened too fast. Blood spattering and a high pitched scream as Heart was stabbed through. MUR-D3R1 pulled out the spear head and Heart fell to the floor, coughing and sputtering.

"NOO! Why did you...why did you do that Heart?" Yami sobbed going over to her and gently lifting her into his arms. He held her close there on the ground, gently licking the blood off her face.

"I...I...did it...because...I...love...you...I...didn't...want to...lose you..."she smiled. She coughed again from the pain.

"Heart...don't talk...Just rest and try to heal yourself." She smiled again. Yami held her close to him and let his tears fall. MUR-D3R1 laughed.

"You see? The darkness is too strong. Hate over powers all. She's gone now so there's nothing left to do. Give in to the revenge and hatred pulsing through you now," he finished laughing again. Yami paid no attention to him at all.

"Hold on Heart, please..." He continued gently licking her face and body, trying to maybe stop the bleeding and keep her clean. "Please...don't leave me...don't leave me all alone..." he sobbed. She smiled and weakly pet him.

"...Good boy, Yami...you'll be...alright..." MUR-D3R1 laughed out right.

"How precious!" he laughed.

"That's quite enough!" said Jera as she reached the scene in a blaze of light. She smiled as she kneeled down next to Heart and Yami.

"Mother Jera..." Yami sobbed.

"Ssshhh, it's alright my child. Let me see her." Yami nodded weakly and Jera gently took Heart into her arms. She carefully propped her up and placed her right hand over her chest. Heart began to glow in a warm glow. Jera gently set her down on the floor as the light died down. Heart coughed and gasped for air as Jera stood up. Yami rushed to her side and hugged her very tightly.

"Uhh...Yami? You're squishing me..."

"Sorry," he mumbled letting go a bit. She smiled and they both kissed long and hard.

"NO! This CANNOT be!"

"Shut up you!" Jera said blasting him. He blew up into shards and pieces with a "Noooo!" Jera sighed as he was no more. "Let's go. We must finish off the rest of the machines." Both nodded and flew after Jera towards the battlefront. Yami held Heart close to him, doing most of the flying.

---

"Wow!" Heart said from Yami's arms as she noticed the mass destruction and fighting.

"Yes my child."

"How are they fighting with no leader?"

"They have sheer will and a desire to conquer us, Yami. They believe they are superior."

"Yeah, and they could just build new commanders if they wanted to."

"I won't let that happen," Yami said fiercely. Heart smiled.

"I believe you two are ready. However, I warn you to be careful."

"Mother Jera?" Can we stay on the machine side?"

"Why, my child?"

"So we can attack with close range."

"Heart, are you sure about this?" Yami asked warily.

"Yes," she said looking lovingly into his eyes. "I can make us invisible. I learned that during training remember?" Yami still didn't look convinced.

"It might be too dangerous." Heart kissed him on the cheek.

"Trust me okay?" Yami sighed in defeat and nodded. Heart smiled back.

"Alright, I believe you can do it. Be very careful, my children."

"We will."

"I'll protect her with everything I have." Jera smiled at them and landed on the front line of the human side.

"Miss Jera, you had us worried when you left like that," said a young woman looking worse for the ware.

"I went to get reinforcements."

"Oh...you mean Heart?" Wait, who's she with?"

"A demon named Yami."

"What!"

"He's on our side now. Heart's love and compassion freed him from the grasp the machines had on him."

"Oh. Then we're sure to win." Jera smiled and watched as Heart and Yami completely vanished from sight.

---

"Okay, now we have to be very quiet, understand?"

"But...what if I can't find you?"

"Just concentrate and you'll be able to sense where I am. Mother Jera can sense us too. Even if no one, not even ourselves can see us."

Yami sighed as both of them crossed into machine territory. They were all fighting and attacking the humans. Some lay hidden in the rubble, frantically trying to repair fallen commorades. A few exploded as Heart and Yami started their assualt.

"Hey! What the-...Gaaahhh!!"

"Sir, someone's...! **_ boom fizzle_**"

What the! Something's attacking us!"

"AAArrrrggghhh!!"

"What the hell!" said a high ranking commander-bot as his forces were being destroyed. "They can't all be malfunctioning at once."

"Sir, what do we do? There's something attacking us!"

"Focus on killing the humans! If we die, we die fighting!"

"Yes sir!"

**_BOOM! CRASH! Fizzle!_** The machines were being utterly destroyed left and right with the numbers drastically falling. The high ranking commander-bot blasted missles killing twenty humans. A loud explosion was heard inches away from him. He sensed something close by and lashed out with a mechanical arm.

"Gotcha!" he exclaimed grabbing Yami's tail. He became visible again and fought as hard as he could against the machine, wings beating furiously.

"I'm coming!" Heart called turning around and going back for him. "Let Him Go!" she cried blasting the machine to ashes. Yami fell hard on the ground. "Are you okay?" she asked as he sat up.

"I'm fine." Heart smiled and helped him to his feet.

"Can you fly okay?"

"I should be alright." She smiled and concentrated, making them invisible again. They flew a bit slower as Yami's tail hung limp, causing a dead weight.

---

They soon grew tired, even though there was still a few machines left. They decided to go over to the human side to rest. They found one of the various shelters and went inside. They sat down on the bed.

"Man...that took more out of me than I thought. How's your tail?"

"It hurts, but I'll be alright." Heart smiled a little and rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled and put an arm around her. A nurse ran into the shelter and screamed.

"MONSTER!" Heart snapped out of her daze.

"No miss! Please calm down! He's harmless I swear!" she said putting her hands up in surrender.

"Heart?"

"Yes, it's me. I promise he's harmless. He's with me."

"Oh, alright. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you.," she said to an upset, crestfallen Yami. She carefully walked over to him and extended a hand to touch his shoulder. It was then she noticed his injured tail.

"Oh my. Where did you get those injuries?"

"We were on the machine side, blowing them up. One got a hold of him."

"I see. I can tend to that. May I see?" she asked warily as she carefully looked over his tail. She examined it a little too roughly, making him hiss and wince in pain as he thrased his tail away from her. She backed up frightened. "I...I'm sorry..."

"Does it really hurt that bad?" Heart asked gently, rubbing his back. "I'm sorry. He didn't mean any harm." The nurse nodded and dared to come close again. This time she was much more gentle. She carefully looked over the injuries.

"That thing must have really got you. He had a very tight grip. Luckily most of it is just bruised. There is a small cut though." She gently set his tail down on the bed and got some supplies. She put some liquid on a cloth and took his tail into her hand. "Just to warn you, this might sting a bit," she said starting to clean the cut. Sure enough, it did, but Yami bit his tongue and dug his feet into the floor instead. "I am sorry," she said still cleaning the cut. She put special gel on the bruises. His tail twitched as it tickled. She carefully bandaged it all up and smiled. "There you go."

"Thank you very much. I'm sorry if I scared you."

"It's alright. Glad I could help." Heart smiled.

"Let's get some rest now." Yami nodded and both of them laid down on the bed. They instantly fell asleep.

"I'll leave you two alone," the nurse smiled as she left.

---

The battle was over, with one final attack the humans had won. Everyone celebrated. Two special somebodies slept through it all. Jera and the nurse from before quietly walked into the shelter where Heart and Yami were sleeping. Both smiled as the sweetest sight met there eyes. Heart was curled up against Yami, purring with her head on his chest. Yami had his arms and his demon wings wrapped around her.

"If that isn't the sweetest thing. I can't believe they slept through all of this."

"They've battled long and hard. Now they can finally be together and live in peace."

"Yes, we all can. We are all free." Jera smiled and put a warm blanket around them. She then sat down in a nearby chair.

"I'm going to stay here to rest awhile and keep watch over them."

"I think I'll go home like the others. I have a family you know."

"Goodbye then." The nurse nodded and smiled before leaving. Jera got comfortable in the chair and closed her eyes, folding her wings around her. She had a faint glow around her.

---

Two hours later, Jera woke to Yami staring innocently at her from the bed. "What's the matter, my child?" He looked shy but his stomach answered for him. "I see," Jera smiled as she got up and went over to the bed. "Don't worry, my child," she said petting him. Heart woke up from the small commotion and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"What's going on? Yami, what's wrong?"

"I believe he is hungry."

"Oh...Don't worry about that. I brought my backpack and put some of those packets in there for you." With that, Heart got up from the bed and started rummaging through said backpack. She pulled out a familiar red juice pack and handed it to Yami. He hesitated at first, surprised that Heart was so prepared. "Go on," Heart said as she got out her own supply of food she had brought. Yami's stomach growled again and he started to drink the pig's blood without hesitation. "Silly," Heart smiled. She sat down on the bed next to him and started eating. They smiled at each other. Jera was overjoyed at this.

"Heart, may I ask where you got the blood from?"

"I was living with a farm family and the mother and father got it from their slaughter. If they hadn't done that, I would have him drink from me."

"I see. You have a very close bond with him. I am glad for that. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Yeah. There was no way I was going to just leave him there, thinking he was all alone with no one to love him."

Jera smiled. "Good thing. He proved to be a powerful ally."

"Yep," Heart genki smiled as she hugged him. He smiled a shy smile in reply.

---

After supper was finished, Heart and Yami started to pack things up. Jera stood and got ready to leave.

"I'm going to miss you," Heart said hugging her.

"I know my child, but I must return to my palace in the sky. There I can watch over everyone."

"I know." Jera smiled. Yami walked over and hugged her as well.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome my child. Now, you two take care of each other."

"We will."

"Goodbye my children. I will be able to hear you if you ever need me." With that, she disappeared in a flash of bright light.

"Come, let's go home."

"Where is that, Heart?"

"The cabin where we've been training."

"Oh."

"Silly," Heart smiled. "We can keep watch over the village there. We'll be like guardians."

"I like the sound of that." Heart genki smiled. Yami stood in deep thought.

"What?"

"I never thought it would end up this way."

"Of course it would, I love you." She nuzzled against him. He smiled and lifted her up. She giggled. They stared at each other before sharing a long kiss. "Let's go," she said as she pulled away. Yami smiled and nodded as he took off towards thier new home. Heart was safe in his arms giggling the whole way.


End file.
